


Edgar's mistake

by JesseBane



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Ed Edgar makes the mistake of making his homophobic views known, Anti is not pleased.





	Edgar's mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phonenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonenix/gifts).



**This story was requested by** **phonenix** **after reading my story ‘Ego’s in love’. Here you go phoenix hope it’s OK.**

 

* * *

 

 

Anti hummed happily to himself as he slowly awoke he stretched and wriggled around in the bed only for a pair of strong arms to snake around his waist and hold him still. “Mornin’,” Anti purred as he snuggled into the hard body behind him.

 

“To early go back to sleep,” the voice of Darkiplier rumbled back in reply. Many believed that Dark was a morning person but that was a complete lie, Dark was always awake early because he often struggled to sleep. The chronic pain of his broken body often kept him up at night and as his body couldn’t digest pain killers Dark had to suffer. So therefore on nights that he did actually manage to sleep he found himself not wishing to wake up.

 

“You still tired Darky?” Anti hummed turning over in Dark’s arms to face the dark ego. Dark’s eyes were tight shut still and his black hair was all over the place and fluffy looking after his shower the night before. Anti reached out and began to run his hand through Dark’s hair which made the other Demon relax against the other.

 

“What timesit?” Dark mumbled as he snuggled his head into Anti’s chest. Anti chuckled before turning to look at the alarm clock on Dark’s bedside table.

 

“Nine,” Anti replied and Dark hummed in reply before slowly sitting up and wincing which made Anti frown as he watched Dark struggle. Anti quickly climbed out of bed and walked around to Dark’s side of the bed to help the Ego from the bed. Dark hissed in pain as he slowly stood and he wobbled on his broken legs so much that Anti immediately sat Dark back down. “I think ye should stay in bed today Dark,” Anti commented looking sadly at his lover, he always felt guilty for watching his lover suffer and not being able to do anything about it.

 

“I can’t I have work to do,” Dark replied with a huff and Anti sighed, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to make Dark see sense so he grabbed Dark’s cane – the one that used to belong to Damian – and passed it to the Ego who took it gratefully. Dark stood leaning heavily on the cane as he slowly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Anti watched Dark struggle into the kitchen trying to look strong and not be seen as weak in-front of the other Ego’s. Anti sighed but didn’t comment so as not to stress his lover out even more then he already was.

The other Ego’s were already sat around the table, although there were some that were missing. Yandere was already at school for the day, Dr Iplier was already at the surgery for the day and Bim was already in his studio. But everyone else was present including Silver Shepherd in his civilian disguise which was a surprise as he didn’t return home until one that morning. “Morning Darky!” Wilford called happily from his seat at the table.

 

“Good morning Wilford,” Dark replied in a slightly strained voice as he slowly sank down into his seat at the head of the table. Wilford frowned at the sight and the slight strain in Dark’s voice which only Wilford and Anti could detect because they knew Dark the best.

 

“Mornin’ Wil,” Anti grinned as he set a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in-front of Dark who smiled in thanks.

 

“Morning Anti. You staying here today?” Wilford asked cocking his head to the side.

 

“Nah I promised Chase I’d help ‘im t’day,” Anti replied before looking over at Dark with a frown as if debating with himself about weather or not he wanted to leave Dark alone with the way he was feeling today.

 

“I will be fine Anti,” Dark said as he placed his hand over Anti’s on the table only to tense up when he heard a snort from near by. Everyone turned to look at Ed Edgar who seemed to be staring at Dark’s hand in disgust. It was no secrete that out of all of the Ego’s there were only about three of them that were completely straight and Ed Edgar was one of them. Unfortunately it was also well known that Edgar disagreed with anything to do with homosexuality and he always made his displeasure known, but this was the first time he had the guts to do it aimed at Dark. “Is there a problem Ed?” Dark asked his voice calm but his body tense in both pain and frustration.

 

“Oh yeah all dandy and roses,” Edgar replied sarcastically.

 

“If there is something you want to say then say it. We are all family here,” Dark said his voice still calm but all of the Ego’s shifted uncomfortably as the slight ringing flared up around Dark, well everyone except Edgar it would seem.

 

“It’s wrong is whats tha matter wid me! What ya doin’ is wrong an’ disgusting!” Edgar growled glaring at Dark and Anti. “Is bad enough tha’ you are fornicating but I refuse ta follow some pansy!” Ed growled standing up in his anger. “I think we needa new leader. One that aint some good forsaken arse licker!” Edgar growled and suddenly he froze, not because Dark’s aura had flared but because the light-bulbs exploded and the Microwave went haywire. Everyone ducked to avoided the raining glass, all except for Anti who was now also standing and his body was glitching more then anyone had ever seen.

 

“W-w-what did you s-s-say?” Anti asked his voice high and glitching, like a scratched record that was struggling to play in the record player. The glitch seemed to float into the air and he landed on the table top his eyes were completely glowing green like something no one had ever seen on Anti before. Anti’s neck wound was bleeding heavily, but it was blood that it was leaking but a thick black ooze like battery acid. As it dripped from his neck it sizzled on the table top making holes. Edgar seemed to realize his mistake and started walking backwards in hope of getting away from the furious Anti. But Anti just glitched so he was standing behind Edgar and he leaned in to Edgar’s ear. “Boo,” he hissed which made Edgar yelp in shock and surprise. Edgar turned swiftly around only to meet a fist to the jaw which sent him tumbling down to the floor. A burn began to develop on Edgar’s face where Anti’s first had made contact, a burn from the sparks of electricity rolling and bouncing off of Anti’s skin. “Dark is t-t-t-twice the man y-y-you will ever be,” Anti growled before grabbing Edgar and glitching from the kitchen, taking the cowboy with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Edgar groaned in agony as he finally opened his eyes, he felt like he had been run over by a runaway horse. Edgar realized two things very quickly, one his face and head really really hurt and two his glasses and hat were missing. Edgar looked around blinking his eyes in the dimness of the room, he didn’t recognize where he was which made him slightly uncomfortable. But what made him more uncomfortable was when he realized that he was tied to a metal frame and he was only wearing his chaps. The chains around his wrists kept his arms above his head and the chains around his ankles kept his legs spread in a way that left him completely vulnerable. “Hay now what’s goin’ on here?” Edgar asked his voice shaking slightly. Silence met his question until a high pitched laugh emanated throughout the room. A shiver ran it’s way down Edgar’s spine at the sound and goose-pimples sprouted all over his skin. “Here now what d’ya think ya doin’? Let me go now and I’ll make it easier on ya,” Edgar said trying to exert dominance in his voice to intimidate whoever had chained him up. The laugh met his ears again, seemingly closer now.

 

“No. Ya see ya hurt the man I love,” came a voice from behind Edgar, a voice that Edgar recognized and he growled in a warning.

 

“Anti what’cha think ya doin’? Let me go an’ I’ll forget anythin’ happened. I’ll even leave ya pansy alone,” Edgar said before he hissed in pain as something hit his back.

 

“No,” Anti growled right against Edgar’s ear. “Yer gonna pay,” Anti hissed and Edgar gulped in fear. Anti snapped his fingers and light flooded the room they were in making Edgar hiss at the sudden light. Now the cowboy could look around the room and he almost choked at the sight before him. The room was full of torcher devices from chairs, to tables, to whips, riding crops, knives, daggers, axes, bone cutters and everything else that could be used to inflict pain.

 

“The hell is this place?” Edgar asked looking wide eyed at everything in-front of him.

 

“Hmm? This is ma play room. Jackie disproves o’course but even he can’t disagree that some people deserve it,” Anti replied and with that he brought the whip down on Edgar’s back again making the cowboy hiss in pain. “Hmm tha’s not the reaction I wanted,” he hummed and he disappeared, but Edgar couldn’t see him and he couldn’t hear him. Suddenly Edgar choked as something was tied around his neck, he could feel two metal prods poking into his neck from the collar around his neck and he knew that it was a shock collar.

 

“Hay now! I ain’t inta this shit!” Edgar growled as he tugged at the chains around his wrists. Anti just cackled and switched on the shock collar making Edgar cry out in pain. Anti had fun with the shock collar until Edgar was a panting mess hanging in the chains holding him up.

 

“Hmm board now,” Anti said before walking off again leaving Edgar panting where he hung. Edgar then let out a howl and scream of agony as something burning hot burned into his back where he couldn’t see Anti, not the cattle brander he was holding. “What’s wrong Ed? To much for ya? How can a pansy like me hurt a big straight cowboy like you?” Anti teased as he pressed the cattle brander into Edgar again making the cowboy howl in pain. “Thought ya’d enjoy this bein’ a cowboy an’ all,” Anti hissed before throwing the cattle brander away and returning seconds later with a cattle prod. An electrical cattle prod. “I don’ agree with usin’ this on innocent animals. Bu’ ya not an innocent animal,” Anti said and with that he used his own energy to light up the cattle prod and pressed it into Edgar’s skin right over his stomach making the cowboy howl. Anti laughed in sadistic glee as he burned and lifted the cattle prod into different sections of Edgar’s torso. When Anti was finished Edgar’s torso was covered in burns and welts, some which were bleeding steadily. Anti then grabbed up his favorite kitchen knife and went around the back again before beginning to carve into Edgar’s skin. By now the cowboy was screaming. Anti carved different words into Edgar’s back such as: ‘Homophobic’ ‘Straight Trash’ and the like. When Anti was done Edgar had passed out much to Anti’s displeasure. Anti sparked up a hand and smacked Edgar across the face jerking the cowboy awake once more with another burn to the face on the opposite cheek this time. “Now now now, it ain’t polite ta pass out on ya host ya know,” Anti said with a large grin across his face showing far to many of his pointed teeth.

 

“Ya a psycho,” Edgar croaked his voice sore from the screaming.

 

“I know,” Anti replied before drawing his hand back and stabbing his knife into Edgar’s shoulder making the cowboy howl in pain. Anti withdrew the knife before plunging it into the other shoulder. Anti withdrew the knife once more before plunging the knife into Edgar’s stomach, missing any vital organs on the way so that it would hurt but wouldn’t kill him. . . not right away any way. Anti lifted the knife once more and stabbed it through Edgar’s arm shattering the bone as it passed through. Anti then repeated this with the other arm. Anti then turned the knife over and used the handle to smack against Edgar’s face again and again until the cowboy’s face was a mess of blood and bruises.

 

Anti was panting by this time and he was covered in the blood spilling out of the cowboy. Suddenly the door burst open and Anti twisted around to find Silver, Jackie, Dark and Dr Iplier stood at the top of the stairs their eyes wide in shock and surprise. “Hay guys. Come to join me?” Anti asked before cackling with high pitched laughter.

 

“Anti that’s enough,” came the stern voice of Dark which made Anti freeze. Dr Iplier bustled passed Anti and slowly unlocked the chains holding Edgar up and slowly lowering the cowboy to the floor.

 

“He’s alive but only just. I need to get him home now,” Dr Iplier said and Silver nodded lifting Edgar up and using his aura to transport them to the Iplier house hold.

 

“Anti ya went to far man,” Jackie said before leaving as well. Anti’s brows furrowed before he turned to look at Dark, who was still leaning heavily on his cane and was panting slightly from the exertion down the stairs.

 

“Dark?” Anti asked approaching his lover.

 

“Why did you do it Anti?” Dark asked turning his eyes to his lover, his duel colored eyes – one blue and one red – filled with sadness and something that Anti couldn’t place.

 

“I did it ya for you. Wha’ ‘e said about ya couldn’ go unpunished,” Anti replied raising his hand towards Dark, stopping short when he noticed the blood on his hands. Blood he had spilled from one of Dark’s family. “I’m sorry,” Anti said his breath catching in his throat as he staired at the blood on his hands. His gaze only shifted when another hand covered his bloodied hand, Anti looked up at Dark.

 

“Although I don’t agree with the way you went about it. I can’t say I’m really that angry for what you did. Now how about we go home? You need to wash off all the blood and then maybe we can have a bath together?” Dark suggested and Anti smiled.

 

“That sounds great,” Anti said with a grin and so the two stepped through the void and into their bathroom where they didn’t emerge from for two hours and when they did they snuggled up together in their bed and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later Edgar was out of the hospital wing and avoided Anti at all costs. He also kept his opinions to himself, especially after Dark made his life a living hell when he first got out. Edgar had learnt his lesson and he always made sure to warn any new Ego’s as well.


End file.
